Married By Dawn
by DorkNation0221
Summary: If anyone told Hermione she'd be engaged at the end of the war she may have taken off to Australia with her parents. Too late now. This is my take on the marriage law FF.
1. chapter 1

Kingsley couldn't have believed we'd receive this well. That's why he stood behind the podium instead of facing us like a man. After spending our adolescence fighting for what was right it would seem we didn't quite deserve a break. Typical. He fumbled through his notes, trying to find a way to sugar coat the way he was planning on using us. We were no more than cattle in the ministries eyes.

"Welcome to the rest of your lives." I heard his attempt at joy and excitement, but they fell flat as he distributed the tests. They were thick packets filled to bursting with short answer and no one was allowed to leave until the results were in. I may have preferred that they locked us away- and why marriage ? I could take procreating. There was no honor in it, but if it could save my future then fine. But, no. The ministry was determined to squeeze every last drop of freedom or normalacy from my bones.

First question; If the ceiling were to fall in what would you be most likely to do?

I dunked my quill within the ink and set to it. If I pretended it was inconsequential then it wasn't too bad. It was no more in depth than a 17 Again magazine questionnaire. Which worried me. The last question of 45 was a sample cup, but what they wanted in it was beyond me. A few people were spitting into the cup while a few others were in line for the restrooms. It seemed to be a your choice kind of thing.

Popping the top off I dropped a few hairs into the container and turned in my test. Kingsley gave me a grateful smile -one that was ignored.

"Miss. Granger," he sighed heavily, "this wasn't my choice."

"You're minister aren't you ?" My words were colder than intended, but he'd unintentionally become my punching bag.

"You know nothing works how it should." I could feel his gaze on the back of my head, but I refused to turn around.

"We fought so hard, all of us." When it became apparent that he had nothing more to say I grunted and continued, "you should have fought for us too." I took my place at the table once more ignoring the Slytherins sitting opposite of me.

"Why aren't you angry?" I never spoke to Slytherins if I could help it, but today was an off day. The grouchiest house in school was just as talkitive and aloof as usual. It was maddening. Nott was just barely polite enough to acknowledge I'd spoken even if he did seem to be glaring down his nose at me.

"Most of us were going into arranged marriages anyways. This new law just means we might get paired with someone we don't completely hate."

He didn't wait for a response (as I had no plans to offer one) and left to turn in his test. Pansy, on the other hand, sat with her head in her hands.

"There goes my easy betrothal with Draco." Her head slipped passed her finger cradle and _thumped_ onto the table, "good bye endless riches. Good bye pool house in Milan." Her whining was a bit dramatic, but I supposed having 'endless riches' ripped away from you was bound to make you a little dramatic.

Harry and Ron played wizards chest to my right as we waited, but it was clear neither of them were into it. Ginny was a year too young to be matched meaning Harry was -once again- up for grabs. His dark hair dropped like soggy puppy ears as he realized that whatever fantasy he entertained would never come to fruition.

Several hours passed before the cross examination was finished. Most of us had fallen asleep on the tables as it was now a quarter past 2am. If anything could have waited until tomorrow this was definitely it.

"These matches are magically binding and all who refuse to cooperate will have their wands snapped and be admitted to Azkaban."

The outrage at that caused the minister to step backwards. Ignoring it, he pulled the parchment from the podium top.

"It may seem cruel now, but this will all be for the better." When no one argued he began reading, "Hannah Abbot/Ernie MacMiller," I waited patiently for my name to arise. "Bethany French/Drake Trink, Grenadine Gas/ Dean Thomas," his words got stuck somewhere in his throat when he got to my name. I watched him mouth my name several times, before he spit it out, "Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy." He was out of his seat before I could object. I fumbled behind him pulling my wand from my waist band.

The time had come. I'd curse Kingsley before I ever shared a name with that foul ferret.

"Retest!" He demanded. Then more menacingly he added, "now." Instead of doing it himself the minister offered him the stacks of tests.

"Your answers are nearly identical where it counts." McGonagall sighed. She came down to meet us and placed a hand on my shoulder, "I know this is the last thing either of you wanted, but please," she paused to took between us before continuing, "sit back down." There was a force in her words. I fell into my seat knocked off kilter by her insistence.

It was as if the rebellion had been knocked free from my spirit. He sagged on the opposite side of the table glaring dangerously at the stack of tests before him. I watched him rifle through the stack until he happened upon what he wanted. His own test was discarded as he went over mine.

Our answers were nothing alike. While I said I'd use my magic to save the entirety of the school he scribbled that he'd save himself. The only thing that matched -even in the slightest was question 12; do you regret your stance in the war? I'd answered definitely not. I could never regret fighting for innocent lives, but he's written 'yes'. He flipped through my answers with disgust sneering whenever he felt me watching.

"They're lunatics," he decided, "we're as opposite as muggle born and pure blood." Pissed, he stood and stomped the the door, "my father will surely hear about this!"

With his parting words he'd gone and I was free to slump into my seat. Harry was trying his darndest to console me, but in the end we were all in this mess together.


	2. Chapter 2

I'd never been so happy to see Lucius Malfoy on Hogwarts grounds. He swept through the corridors, platinum hair trailing just behind him. When Malfoy said his father would hear of it he'd meant business. Both blondes strolled with purpose passing through the students with confidence and grace. Malfoy Jr. waggled his finger in a signal for me to join him and his father.

Under any other circumstance I'd have turned and ignored him. I didn't take to being beckoned, but the gravity of the situation rendered me mute and led me to follow the two.

Safe to say McGongall was shocked. She expected the Malfoys to make trouble. It was in their nature, but to see her golden girl perched on a chair between the two was startling. Unfortunately I found that I may have sided with these fiends a smidgen too quickly. Draco couldn't keep his mouth shut, always interjecting with two pence no one asked for, and Lucius was too prone to throwing his name and rage instead of making points.

Slowly I sunk my head into my hands. Whatever chance we held was gone. Her expression flashed between irritation, exasperation, and finally, cruel amusement. These men didn't have a plan.

"Ms. Granger," she laced her fingers together as she regarded me, "surely even you could have convinced these two to come to me with a plan before making a fool of themselves."

"I had nothing to do with the planning," I admitted sheepishly, "I'm just along for the ride." She nodded once, rearranging her papers, "Young Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger, I'll see you in classes on Monday." I was sure Lucius went red from his roots. Whatever shred of respect our Headmistress had for him would surely be blown to bits the moment he opened his mouth.

"We'll be back when we have a plan." I felt his iron gaze fall on me, but ignored it. McGonagall smirked. The gleam in her eyes was so similar to Dumbledore's I almost stumbled.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't. Now get out of my office."


	3. Chapter 3

Sometimes we are so concerned with ourselves that we don't realize that others may have it worse. Ron got matched with Pansy Parkinson. I'd bet my freedom that they had nothing in common, so how that came to pass was a mystery to me.

The past weekend was spent knee deep in fire whiskey bottles as we waited for alcohol poisoning to take us.

" _Slytherins!"_ The fat lady's shrieks caused me to topple over, taking my bottle with me, " _shoo shoo go away you blasted-"_ more shrieking. It sounded as if someone was casting spells at the portrait and the louder she insisted they leave the more malicious the spells became until I forced it open, hands on my hips.

"What in Merlin do you think you're doing?" What I assumed was a fierce stance was broken as I lost my balance and hit the ground with an "oomf." Malfoy stood before me arms crossed and the same wicked sneer etched onto his face, but his eyes laughed. From down here he was almost tolerable looking, nothing like the ferret from yester-year.

"Having fun Granger? I have to admit, I've always taken you for a tipsy on soda kind of girl." He wiggled the bottle free from my grasp only to find I'd been indulging on the very bottle I confiscated from him a week ago, "oh you little bitch," but his sneer had broken and I could see the effort he employed to keep from laughing outright.

"Is there something you want?" Ron stood in the doorway, a drunken frown painted on, "we're in the middle of a pity party."

"Then count us in," Pansy looked him over and spat, "fiancé. We're here for a reason so you let us in or we keep vexing your portrait." I held my hand out and was surprised when Malfoy helped me to my feet.

"Now isn't the time," Harry tried diplomatically, "and besides, we wouldn't trust you in our common room if you were wearing halos." Pansy scowled again before pulling a page from her robe's inner pocket.

"In compliance with the ministry's new law all seventh years will be moved into co-house dorms with their spouse to be next Monday," my buzz seemed to snap and suddenly I wished I could let go of this feeling. I shoo'ed Harry and Ron from the door leaving room for the two Slytherins to step in.

They looked around, cringing outwardly at the gaudy gold and red furnishings. Malfoy clapped twice before Dobby appeared beside him. "Three sober up potions, five teas, and some biscuits-,"

"Fruit," Pansy interjected, "I've had biscuits too many nights in a row. I think I'm getting a double chin." She pulled the skin around her angular jaw and sighed. He rolled his eyes.

"Biscuits and fruit. That will be all." Dobby bowed, but didn't move a muscle until Malfoy flicked a knut towards him.

"Thank you Master Malfoy, I wills be coming back."

They settled into a couple of arm chairs and I couldn't help laughing as their posture kept getting them sucked into the plush furniture.

"Relax," Ron led by example and sprawled over half the couch. Malfoy didn't look moved and instead decided to focus on strategizing.

"After careful consideration...we believe anarchy is one of our only hopes." He shrugged at my incredulous expression, "They can't imprison all of us."

"But you'll be the first to go," I pointed out, he was already public enemy number one. The last thing he needed right now was to rock the boat, "and even after all of this was settled I can't promise we can get you back out."

"Or that we'd even try," Ron and Pansy both muttered, except Pansy had hurled the comment at us as in insult. He rolled his eyes as if the whiskey had permenantly muddled our minds.

"Obviously," he leaned back in the chair still looking out of place and wholly uncomfortable, "we in Slytherin can't be anywhere near the first few protests. It's actually gotta start with you three."

"I don't have the heart to overthrow another tyrannical situation." Harry sighed, but his gaze landed on two suddenly disinterested Slytherins, "do you know how much work it is to over throw the powers that be? And what's worse is that we've got every older witch or wizard against us." He buried his hands in his hair, the mere thought of another fight nearly forced him into a pit of despair and anxiety.

"So what? Do you propose we just take it? What about your precious Weaslette?" Pansy and Malfoy were staring him down as if their own fathers had announced they were gargoyles. Did they just assume he'd fight alongside them?

It wasn't even a year ago when _they_ were the enemies. Were we just supposed to trust them? And what was with them wanting to fight anyways? They didn't stand with Hogwarts when it was under attack and now we were to stand with them wordlessly? They'd finally lost their minds.

"What is it to you?" Harry muttered bitterly, "my relationship, or lack thereof, with Ginny has nothing to do with you. There's no gain in there for you." He took another long drink from the bottle, "besides anarchy won't work. They're building chambers beneath the school. If you try to fight back they will torture you into submission. That's why Headmistress told the two of you to shut up the other day. They would have really hurt you if you'd said another word."

"And you're okay with that?" Malfoy scooted to the edge of his seat, but his rage didn't last long in the face of Ron's on anger.

"You're not? I was sure that's what your people are all about." Malfoy opened his mouth to retort, but in this moment he was a child in the face of Ron's fury. The Ginger launched his bottle into the fireplace screaming over the explosion. "Shut up! Shut up!! When people were dying around you it was fine! You were content to sit in your manor with your head up your arse like a bloody ostrich, the moment it comes to your bloodline there's a problem? Now you want to fight?" I watch Pansy shrink back as the accusations hit home. She looked between Malfoy and Ronald before standing gracefully.

"You wouldn't have sacrificed your family either, Ronald Weasley." She lead the way to the portrait motioning for Malfoy to follow, "we'll do it ourselves, just how we've done everything else." They slammed the portrait closed behind them just as Dobby appeared.

"Tea?"

xXxX

I had two ideas of how this chapter could end so I hope you like this route. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

"You're barely eating," Ron pointed out. His own mouth was crammed full with pancakes and bacon, "are you feeling okay?" I felt myself shrug as I punctured the yolk on my egg. Even my toast tasted acidic and because of that I wasn't willing to sit on our decision from last night.

"I feel bad," I admitted, he cocked his head to the side as if he couldn't imagine what on earth I could be feeling guilty over.

"We're supposed to be the bigger person."

"Hermione," he swallowed his food and took a good, long look at me, "this isn't about House rivalries. They let people _die._ There's blood on their hands."

"But are we any different. How many people did we have to..." I paused and glossed over the word, "in order to protect ourselves?" He shook his head.

"That's different."

"How?"

"Because we didn't start a war!" He waved his arms around like a maniac, "because we didn't kill countless people for giggles. Hermione, I know you want to help everyone, but not this time. We'll get this law repealed on our own."

"How?" I insisted.

"We'll talk to Kingsley-,"

"No, how are we different? Not from death eaters, from Malfoy and Parkinson," he rolled his eyes, but I couldn't let it go. The guilt that rolled through me was eating me alive, "if Voldemort was in your house, holding your parents hostage what would you do?" I watched him falter. He loved his family dearly just as anyone did, but that didn't cloud his judgement of right and wrong. Could he watch his parents be tortured and ultimately killed before his very eyes for the sake of the world?

Harry began running his finger along the lip of his mug, "Hermione, they supported the man who murdered my parents. He killed Fred, he made you send your parents away. We all lost people, but we never backed down." I couldn't argue the point. Ron's gaze fell to his breakfast and he set his fork aside at the thought of his brother. I sighed heavily, but didn't say another word against him. He was right. They may not be bad guys, but they were never anything but against us.

At that moment I watched the two leave the Great Hall whispering. With any luck they wouldn't need my help. I was about to look away, but something caught my eye. It was easiest described as a torrent of glitter. It sparkled just by the door where Malfoy had stopped to tie his shoe.

Parkinson caught my eye and just barely nodded her head to the left. It was nearly invisible, but I was sure I caught it and excused myself before I could think it through.

Harry and Ron were right, they were selfish cowards that supported monsters, but in the end I didn't want to marry Malfoy and the only way to ensure I didn't was to team up with him. The pressure in my gut relieved itself and suddenly I was hungry.

Naturally. I snatched a bagel and took off toward the doors of the Great Hall.

XxXx

Pansy and Malfoy led me to the seventh floor, never turning back. It wasn't long before they mysteriously disappeared down a side corridor leaving a portrait slightly ajar as an inconspicuous 'hint'.

I stepped into the the room blinking rapidly as I realized there were no lights. There were no couches in this area as I fumbled through the darkness. It would seem that the entire area was just one large open space.

Just as I reached the wall another door gave beneath my fingers, within it a single candle flickered as a beacon. No sooner than both my feet were within the room a spell was cast and my vision cleared. The room hadn't brightened, it was still as dreary as before, but now the shapes of people and a bed were clear.

"So nice of you to join us, Granger." Malfoy moved so that I could see him. His arms were crossed, but with my new vision I could see the relief in his irritated features. Pansy shushed the two of us before throwing a handful of dust into the floo.

"Hurry before Snape gets here. This place is warded you idiots!" Just as she said so the portrait door swung open with a clang, "nox!" The world blackened again, "Malfoy Manor," I felt the protests rising only lips, but before they could surface her dainty hands shoved me into the flames and I came crashing into Mr. Malfoy's sitting room.

XXxxXX

A.N. review ! I waited so patiently and y'all broke my heart. :(


	5. Chapter 5

Lucius rose from his seat in one fluid movement. He towered over me pristine and intimidating as I lay on my back covered in soot. Pansy came hopping out just as he got close. She landed on my calf and came crashing down. It took seconds for Malfoy to join the fray. He came running out of the floo, blonde hair singed from Snape's spells or the fire. All the while Lucius regarded us with something akin to amusement.

"To what do I owe the honor of three school children landing in my study _unannounced."_ He crossed his arms over his chest, but he'd yet to unquirk his lips.

"We need to use the library," Draco untangled himself from the mess and helped the two of us up. Pansy was muttering to herself as she brushed incessantly at the dirt marring her tanned skin.

Lucius returned to his seat, shoving the pot of floo powder back toward us, "last time I was there the library was fully stocked." Draco opened his mouth to argue the point, but his father pressed on, "it was also against the rules to leave campus without permission. The punishment was expulsion, last I checked." Draco groaned as his father began picking through forms.

"Father, I understand this, but this is important. We need books on magical law."

"Hogwarts has an extensive law section. I'm sure Miss. Granger could point you in the direction of it." The old man wasn't budging and I saw Malfoy's resolution wane. I could tell this would have been the end of the conversation. Lucius reapplied his reading glasses and went back to picking through the contents of his desk, but Malfoy pushed again and this time the reaction wasn't so pleasant.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, if you get expelled from Hogwarts we all go to Azkaban. Your and your mother's freedom is _hanging_ in the balance. I don't want you marrying so young anymore than you want to _be_ married, but you will not jeopardize your future. I'm trying to get you out of this, give me time."

"We don't have time," it was the first time I'd spoken since we'd gotten here and it was clear he wasn't thrilled about it.

"You also lack manners."

"We move in with each other Monday and Merlin only knows how long we have before they shove rings on our fingers. We need to use your library."

He shifted in his seat, "my son needs to stay safe and that is the end of it." His voice rung through the study in a way that silenced our arguments. The blue fire in his eyes calmed after a moment and he went back to the cold, vaguely pleasant man from earlier.

Malfoy snatched up a hand of floo powder and dumped it into the fireplace, "Hogwarts." Pansy sighed heavily, but he wouldn't meet her eyes so she took a handful as well and disappeared.

"Mr. Malfoy, please," he scowled at me, but said nothing, "just let me see your library." An older house elf appeared without being called and knelt before the blonde, nose to the floor.

"Take the girl to the library. She is allowed to borrow whatever she pleases." The elf looked confused, but said nothing, "when she's finished you are to dispose of her."

"Dispose of?"

He chuckled darkly before sighing and shaking his head clear, "to Hogwarts, Ripley, you are to deposit her back at Hogwarts." The elf's shoulders slumped, but he complied all the same.

XxXxXx

The Malfoy Library left me speechless. Each corner of the massive room was filled with rows and rows of bookshelves reaching anywhere between twelve and thirteen feet. There wasn't an empty space in the joint and I almost ceased my legal search in favor of marrying into this library.

I was certain there'd never be enough time to explore it, but the impatient elf tapping behind me reminded me that I was on a mission. In the midst of the room was an oversized book, presumably, a guide.

My fingers had just grazed the cover when a stinging shot across the top of my hand. Ripley scowled, "don't touch mudblood." He then flipped the book open and began my search for me. Books of all shapes and sizes came floating towards me absolutely murdering any chance at exploring the area.

I didn't doubt that was the point.

He wrapped them in a protective sleeve before placing them in the basket, "keep the basket. Is too lates for it anyways." He was quick to lead me to the fireplace and nearly shoved me in, "goodbye now."

"Oh eat a-," he through the floo powder in and shoved.

"Hogwarts!" Why that dirty little git. I landed face first on McGonagall's rug, books and basket scattered around the office. Pansy and Malfoy sat in her office, cuffed and obstinate.

The elderly woman sagged in relief and set her quill down, "well this will be awkward." She chuckled without humor and sighed, "however I could use your statement. Why did they kidnap you?" Malfoy was white with anticipation. He knew he wasn't my favorite person. I disliked no one more than I disliked him and his snooty family. McGonagall wouldn't look into it, no one would. He and his family would rot in prison until the building turned to dust.

I saw his fate as clearly as I saw a life with Ronald once those two were gone, but sending a seventeen year old to prison for a crime he didn't commit was a step too far.

"He didn't." Pansy choked on her spit, clearly surprised as I twisted and remolded the truth, "the library hasn't been the same since the war." McGonagall nodded, clearly confused, "Ma-Draco told me about his fathers library and I couldn't help myself. I told him I had permission and so we went. Pansy was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. She kind of got sucked into the scheme." I could feel Snape's beady eyes boring into the back of my head. How could I have tricked Malfoy into sneaking into the professor's quarters on a mission we had permission for?

It wasn't a great story, but _mercifully_ he kept quiet. McGonagall picked up a book from by her desk and nodded once, "I understand. Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Parkinson," she ripped the papers on her desk and the cuffs dissolved, "welcome back to Hogwarts. You're very lucky to have a friend like Miss. Granger."

The two were quick to make their escape and I took a moment to clear up my mess, "just please don't tell Ron and Harry." The last thing I needed was them knowing where I'd been. They wouldn't understand. She shifted again in her seat and out came Harry, Ron, and Lucius Malfoy. The blonde was ziptied and being led forcibly by my friends.

"We've got him," Harry handed the shattered wand to McGonagall and the woman dumped a generous serving of brown liquor into her tea.

"Alright, let him go. I'm ready."

Ron removed the zipties and I slipped out of the office with a cheeky, "good luck!"

XxXxXx

Review! It brings me joy. Also may the Lord help Harry, Ron, and McGonagall


	6. Chapter 6

"Hermione!" Ginny snatched the book from my hands and tossed it to the side. Her eyes were puffy from crying these past few days. What once was a call for celebration had turned this once proud woman into a sniveling, shaking mess, after all, with coming of age had come her test. When Harry's name hadn't been tacked on the end of hers she'd run from the Hall screaming.

Until that day I don't think I'd ever heard _true_ suffering. With that being said her current composure was baffling. Her blue eyes were watery and her nose as red as her hair, but beyond that was the girl I knew before this mess.

"Theodore Nott," her lip trembled, but she bit it back, "I'm getting married to Theo Nott." I watched her sink into the place beside me, hair surrounding her like a ginger veil. Her quaking shoulders caused a lump as thick as peanut butter to form in my throat.

With all I'd done to ensure this never came to pass the only thing I hadn't allowed myself was time to grieve. There was a very good chance that my diploma would be purposefully stamped Hermione _Malfoy._ Books and cleverness had done me such good during the war, but now...

The longer I stared at the yellowing pages of each book the more of my spirit I felt draining from me. No matter how much I hated this -how much I hated _him-_ there was nothing in these books to save us.

I lay beside her, leaving the book she'd taken on the other bed, hands covering my face in an attempt to muffle the choking sobs that built within me. She flopped beside me, burrowing her face into my chest, arms coiled around me.

"Sh," her words were muffled, but the meaning rang clear, "it's gonna be okay."

 ** _I know that was short. I'm sorry just had to spit something out otherwise this would be in haitus longer than Steven Universe. Also I know I said Ginny was a year shy of the sorting, but I decided to just make it go by birthday. (That means you have lots of reactions to get excited about from the True Seventh Years) please review. It excites me. Byeeee_**


End file.
